Motorcycle Ride
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Xiaoyu is left at school alone while her friend, Miharu, leaves for home in a car with her mother. It's raining bullets outside and Xiaoyu really doesn't want to walk home in it. Fortunately, Hwoarang is there to give her a lift. However, Xiaoyu soon finds out that everything is not all what she expected it to be; and she finds herself having a very interesting evening.


**Author's Note: **Something a tad bit different... :)

* * *

**Motorcycle Ride**

"Bye, Xiaoyu! See you at school tomorrow!" My best friend, Miharu, shouted at me gleefully while waving at me ecstatically and jogging off into the pouring rain. Lucky for her, there was a car out there waiting for her, which was her mother's. Her mother always came to pick her up, but never offered to let me ride home. Now that I mention it, Miharu never even asked if I had wanted a ride.

I huffed and watched the rain slam into the ground below. It was coming down hard, like powerful miniature waterfalls of greatness. I really did like the rain, but it got me all wet and dirty. Plus, it made the ground all muddy and too hard to walk in. It was horrible! It also messed up my clothes and my hair! Sheesh!

I couldn't just stay at school for the rest of the night. My grandfather would be wondering where I was. I huffed again and crossed my arms over my chest, frowning. What was I going to do if I couldn't get home? I guess I just had to walk in the rain. How horrible!

"Hey, midget."

I froze, hearing that familiar voice of Hwoarang's. He was approaching me with his hands deep in his pockets, a smirk of amusement dancing upon his lips. I despised the smirk on his face and detested the name he called me. It was irritating and completely uncalled for. I really did dislike this Hwoarang fellow. He was always picking fights with my Jin and always making fun of me whenever he got the chance. Hwoarang was just purely annoying!

I gave him a look of disdain, putting my hands on my hips and glowering at him. "What the heck do you want, dumbbell? Can't you see I'm busy?" I questioned him, trying to act like I was doing something.

"And what exactly are you busy with?" Hwoarang demanded to know, mirth twinkling in his eyes. He stopped in front of me, towering over me with his strong form. I gazed up at him, never allowing the frown to leave my face. I hated how he was so much taller than me! His stupid smirk widened and he asked, "Standing there daydreaming?"

I seriously felt like punching him in his nose, but refrained from doing so by turning away from him and walking a little bit forward. What did he want from me anyway? Why can't he go bother someone else? I wasn't available to be messed with today!

"Leave me alone!" I growled harshly.

"Alright," He relented, walking past me with his hands still in his pockets. "Whatever floats your boat." Then he was out in the rain, getting soaked without a care in the world. He really didn't seem to mind all of the rainwater getting on him.

"W-Wait…!" I heard myself calling out to him.

Why did I do that?

Hwoarang stopped in his tracks, hearing my small voice. He looked over his shoulder at me with his eyes, a neutral expression dancing along his facial features. I just stared back at him, unmoving. His eyes held question, probably wondering what I wanted from him after I told him to leave me alone. I started feeling stupid.

What exactly _did_ I want from him?

The male just stood there, his gaze unwavering. He wanted an answer and I was just stupidly standing there, a dumb look on my face. I opened my mouth to say something, but I found that I couldn't form words. Nothing would come out. The embarrassment that had been building up from inside of me started to get higher and higher until it consumed me whole. I could feel my face flushing and I knew I looked even more retarded than ever!

Oh, why did I have to make myself look so _silly_ in front of _him_? He probably thinks I'm an idiot now! Wait…why do I care what he thinks of me? Why am I being such a dumbbell today? What has gotten into me? What is _wrong_ with me? Why in the heck am I still standing here not saying anything when I told him to wait?! Ugh!

Hwoarang started strutting towards me, hands still in his pockets and still getting soaked with rain water. His red hair was now wet and framing his face. His goggles were still atop his head, but were covered in droplets of water. His clothes were soaked and rainwater ran down his face. He kept walking towards me until he was right in front of me, towering over me and staring at me.

I felt so small.

Then, all of a sudden, he leaned downwards and my face flushed even more because I thought he was going to kiss me! However, to my great relief, he only went low enough to place his lips next to my ear and whisper, "Need a ride or something?"

My face almost brightened up and I stepped away from him. How generous of him to offer me a ride! He probably has a nice warm and cozy car waiting for me outside. It was going to be dry and full of warm air that would lull me into a nice sleep filled with pure tranquility and the brightest of harmonies! I couldn't wait for that!

"Yes! I need a ride home!" I blurted out cheerfully.

A slow grin of mirth curled his lips and his eyes twinkled with mischievousness. He removed his wet, black leather jacket and handed it to me, the rain now hitting his bare and muscular arms. Why was he grinning like that?

"Here you go." He remarked.

I reluctantly took the jacket from him, staring at it. When I slipped it on, I felt the remaining heat of his body and the scent of nice cologne filled my nose. I zipped up the jacket, noticing how big it was on my small form. Still, I felt all warm and cozy in Hwoarang's jacket…

Oh my gosh! Did I just…actually say _that_? Eeep!

I could just feel my cheeks burning with a blush.

"Like that?" Hwoarang questioned me, smirking at the expression on my face.

I rolled my eyes at him and stuck out my tongue childishly. "No! It's just…it's just making me warm! That's all!" I exclaimed loudly, putting my hands on my hips. Why was I so in denial about this?

"Sure," Hwoarang held out his hand towards me. "Come on, midget."

I huffed in annoyance and stared at his hand. Me holding hands with Hwoarang? If Miharu was here to see this, she would tease me about it for life! Besides…I wanted to hold hands with _Jin_, not Hwoarang! I started to frown at Hwoarang's outstretched hand. I think he noticed because he started talking to me again, his tone filled with amusement.

"What's wrong, happy-go-lucky? I don't bite."

I angrily grabbed his hand and he instantly squeezed my small one, lacing our fingers together tightly. Then, with a violent jerk, he pulled me out into the drenching rain. It was still coming down hard and I squeaked like a mouse when I felt their cold droplets upon my head, messing up my hair!

"Relax, it's just rain." Hwoarang told me, almost chortling in delight at my silly reaction to the rain.

"Shut up!" I retorted violently, trying to pull my hand out of his, but he kept a firm grip, not releasing it. "Let go!" I exclaimed, feeling rather upset. I felt embarrassed and stupid.

"No." Hwoarang shot back, pulling me through the rain.

I gave up and sighed dramatically, bowing my head. I felt humiliated and so freaking embarrassed! At least I'll have a warm and dry car to sit in all the way back home. That brought me some comfort.

When we reached Hwoarang's vehicle, a huge amount of disappointment slammed into me and almost made me crumble to my knees.

He didn't have a _car_!

It was a freaking _motorcycle_!

I whimpered to myself, tears almost filling my eyes. I blinked them away and sniffled. I should've known Hwoarang didn't own a car! I should've known he owned a stupid motorcycle! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stu-

"You okay, midget?" Hwoarang's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

I seethed through my teeth, choleric, "Stop calling me a freaking midget!"

"Attitude much?" Hwoarang muttered, looking rather annoyed himself as he let go of my hand. He trekked over to his stupid motorcycle and got on top of it, immediately starting it up. He was grinning. "Get on." He ordered.

I hesitated, now feeling fearful. I've never been on a motorcycle before! What was I supposed to do? Hwoarang didn't even have any motorcycle helmets! What if I fell off and died? What if _he_ fell off and died? I didn't want to die today!

As my thoughts murdered my brain, I reluctantly pulled myself up and onto his stupid motorcycle. I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly and stayed close to him, scared. Anything could happen! I could fall off and crack my head open because Hwoarang couldn't afford helmets!

"Ever been on one of these before?" He questioned me suddenly, bringing me back to reality. "You're holding on pretty tight. I don't know if it's because you haven't been on a motorcycle before or…if you just like being close to me." He sounded amused and I knew he was smirking!

The _fiend_!

"No! I'm just scared!" I yelled, smacking him in the arm.

"Ow, that hurt." Hwoarang flatly stated.

"Shut up!" I screamed.

"Don't be scared, little girl," Hwoarang told me, finally backing the motorcycle up. "I've been riding this thing for years and I haven't crashed yet."

"_Yet_?!" I screeched, heart pounding.

I could hear Hwoarang chuckling now to himself. He seemed highly amused, which irritated me even more. He was so annoying! Can't he see that I was terrified? He acted as if he didn't care whatsoever! What was his problem anyway?

Suddenly, without warning, the motorcycle took off at full velocity, moving incredibly fast. We were out of the parking-lot in seconds! Then, we were on the wet street. The faster we went, the harder the rain pelted against us. My grip around Hwoarang's waist tightened and I shut my eyes tightly, holding on for dear life! I did _not_ want to die!

I pressed my cheek against the redhead's back, keeping my eyes shut tight as the rain soaked my bare legs, hands, and face. My upper torso, arms, and tummy were all safe from the harsh and oncoming rainfall. I still felt a little warm inside Hwoarang's cozy jacket. Even as we sped through the wet streets in the deep evening, I could smell his scent on the jacket, I could smell _him_. It was nice…his scent.

Wait.

What the heck am I _thinking_! Hwoarang doesn't smell nice! He reeks and…and he smells disgusting! I don't like Hwoarang! I don't like him at all! He's annoying, violent, disastrous, a pervert, and stupid! I hate him and I hate his stupid motorcycle too. Why am I even thinking these things in the first place? Ugh! I have gone coo-coo in the head!

"Keep holding on. We're almost there." I heard Hwoarang's voice from above the loud engine of the motorcycle and the rain. We served between cars, ran yellow lights, made sharp turns, and sudden stops. By now, my heart was pounding against my chest like someone was beating a drum repeatedly. I didn't think it was safe driving this fast in the rain!

I finally allowed my eyes to open, wondering about what Hwoarang said. How in the world did he know where I lived? Was he a stalker or something?! That's when I realized that we were nowhere near my home. We were in some foreign place that I did not recognize. There were few cars out and the evening was moving into night. Lights were coming on and the rain was letting up a little.

I started to feel uneasy.

Where was this loon taking me?!

When we reached our mysterious destination, Hwoarang put his stupid motorcycle in park in front of a Chinese restaurant. He sat up on his stupid bike and ran a hand through his wet hair, taking off his goggles for a moment to inspect them before putting them back on. Then, after a few minutes, he turned his head to look at me over his shoulder, smirking.

"Are you going to let go any time soon?" He wanted to know from me. "I mean, we can't stay right here forever, but I'm not complaining. I kind of like this."

Realizing that my arms were still around his waist in a tight grip, I quickly released and almost fell off of his stupid motorcycle. I just knew I was blushing like an idiot. I could hear him chuckling in amusement and my face flushed even more than before! I huffed loudly and crossed my arms. Hwoarang removed himself from the vehicle and grabbed my hips suddenly.

"W-What are you doing?!" I squawked loudly in surprise. "Don't touch me! Let go of me!"

"Easy, hobbit. I'm just helping you off." Hwoarang told me, his eyes swimming in playfulness and mild amusement. He was gripping my hips firmly, his lips inches away from mine.

I froze.

I just stared.

Then, I realized what he had called me and I got fired up. "What did you call me?!" I exclaimed. "I am _not_ a hobbit, you elf!" I shouted.

"Keep it down." Hwoarang warned me.

I shut my mouth, feeling embarrassed now. I just sat there as Hwoarang helped me off of his stupid motorcycle. When I was off of the thing, I noticed that Hwoarang kept his grip on my hips and was just watching me like I was some extraordinary specimen. I shifted uncomfortably, lowering my gaze.

"Let go…" I growled.

He let go.

He grinned.

"Where are we?" I demanded to know, wringing my hair out as the rain finally stopped.

"A restaurant that I didn't care to learn the name of. Come on." Hwoarang shoved his hands into his pockets and started sauntering towards the restaurant.

What the heck?

Why were we here? I don't remember asking to go to a restaurant! I wanted to go home, darn it! I didn't want to come here! Well…I _am_ kind of hungry. I looked down at my belly and heard it complaining loudly. Placing a hand onto my tummy, I quickly followed Hwoarang into the Chinese restaurant.

Once in, a delicious aroma hugged me tight and caused my stomach to complain even louder than before. Obviously hearing it, Hwoarang turned around to look at me, almost chortling. My cheeks colored and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't say anything." I hissed in a threatening tone.

He didn't seem threatened at all. "Someone's hungry."

"Shut it!" I input.

The guy just grinned as he got a table for us. When we sat down, menus were dropped onto our table by a Chinese waiter. He and I held a conversation in Chinese, which Hwoarang didn't understand at all. It was funny because the expressions on Hwoarang's face were priceless! He was so clueless as to what we were talking about! Hilarious!

When the waiter left, I giggled. "He was nice." I remarked to him.

"Too bad I didn't understand a word you guys were saying." Hwoarang muttered, obviously a bit ticked.

"Too bad indeed." I smiled, picking up my menu.

"What do you want?" Hwoarang asked me, searching through his own menu.

I hid my face with my menu, contemplating on his question. What did I want? I let my eyes roam the menu. It had all my favorite foods on there! When I made my decision and recognized how famished I was, I opened my mouth and told Hwoarang what I wanted.

"I want Chinese steamed buns and shrimp dumplings." I responded, grinning widely to myself. I imagined myself eating all of those goods and it caused my stomach to complain once again.

"Right, right." Hwoarang told me.

Soon Hwoarang ordered for us and we chatted to each other while we waited for our food to arrive. When it did, I wasted no time in devouring all of it. Hwoarang ate his food at a slow pace, but had ordered a lot for himself to eat. When I finished my food, my tummy was completely satisfied. I leaned back in my seat, and patted my slightly bigger belly.

"That was good!" I stated.

"You can sure eat a lot," Hwoarang suddenly commented. "Better watch out. You could get fat."

What was his problem? I started growling and I slammed my hands onto the table, causing attention to land on us. "I am _not_ gonna get fat!" I caterwauled. When I realized people were staring, I sat back down with my face flushing all over. I glowered at Hwoarang while he only smiled at me.

"Attitude much?" Hwoarang questioned.

"Shut up…" I murmured.

Later, Hwoarang had paid for the whole meal, which was surprising to me. He was being unusually nice. I started to wonder why that was as we exited the restaurant. I watched him from the corner of my eye, seeing his hands in his pockets. He appeared to be serene as if he were having a good time…with _me_.

It made my heart skip a beat.

I had to admit…I wasn't having such a bad time either. I was actually enjoying our time together. Did he plan this somehow or did it just happen? I turned my head to fully look at him, studying his facial features. My eyes traveled lower down his body, marveling at his muscular arms and how tall he was. He completely towered over me, like a skyscraper.

"I know I'm really good to look at it and irresistible and everything, but you don't have to stare."

Instantly, I blushed and quickly looked away, huffing dramatically and crossing my arms over my chest haughtily. "I wasn't staring at you! And…and you are _not_ good looking at all! You're ugly!" I rambled on.

He didn't seem offended. "I'm ugly?"

"Yes! You're ugly!"

"You wound me." Hwoarang placed a hand onto his heart mockingly, pretending that my words had stung him. This only angered me further as we reached his stupid motorcycle.

"You're so full of yourself, Hwoarang!" I spat out venomously, sliding my hands down to my hips in a choleric fashion. I just couldn't stand this guy sometimes! Sheesh!

Hwoarang hopped onto his stupid motorcycle, turning on the engine and revving it. "I know I'm full of myself. I'm a jerk. Deal with it." He deadpanned, smirking in my direction. "Now get on and shut up."

I stared at him.

How _dare_ he?!

Not wanting to comply with his order, I hesitated. However, soon I found myself getting onto the stupid motorcycle behind him, and putting my arms around his waist reluctantly. I couldn't think of a comeback right now, so I just kept silent. Great, now I seemed like an obedient little puppy that had just gotten verbally punished!

"Xiaoyu?"

I blinked a few times shock. "Huh?"

"Can you do me a favor?" Hwoarang asked me suddenly, sounding very serious.

I snorted. Me? Do _him_ a favor? Did he lose half of his brain or something?! Ha!

"Why should I?" I demanded to know, frowning.

"Please?"

I was really shocked now. What could he possibly want me to do if he was saying 'please'? "Okay, okay…" I relented quietly. "…what is it?"

"Keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them, okay?" He answered.

"What? Why?" I retorted rapidly.

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises." I fibbed, knowing full well that I loved surprises.

"You'll love this one."

"I don't know, Hwoarang…"

"Please, Xiaoyu?"

I thought about it for a moment. What could he possibly want to show me? Why did he have a surprise for me? Could Hwoarang be some kind of maniacal killer that wanted to kill me? What if I opened my eyes and found that we were in the middle of nowhere?

No. Stop it. Hwoarang isn't like that!

"Fine." I sighed and shut my eyes.

"Are they closed?" He asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

"Good. Hold on." He told me, as we took off into the streets again.

I held on for dear life the whole way.

It took about thirty minutes, but I was feeling drowsy by time we stopped. I was glad I didn't fall off of the stupid motorcycle while we were driving. Hwoarang helped me off of the motorcycle and placed his hands onto my shoulders. I still had my eyes closed and didn't know where I was. I flinched when his hands made contact with my shoulders.

"You ready for the surprise?" I could feel his breath against my ear.

My heart almost leapt into my throat. I could feel my knees shaking, ready to collapse. I felt my stomach drop uncomfortably and many negative thoughts began to beat my brain in senseless. I tightened my hands into fists and nodded my head uneasily.

"Yes." I bit out.

"Open your eyes."

When I did, I was met with a truly wonderful sight that washed away all of my scared feelings and negative thoughts. Blissfulness came over me and covered me with its sweet thrill. My fingers loosened and dangled at my sides. I could feel my eyes get bigger the longer I stared at what was in front of me.

It was a bright and beautiful amusement park!

I loved amusement parks. I really did. How did…how did Hwoarang know? Why would he do this?

I felt a smile tugging at my lips and I allowed it to do so. I put on one of the brightest smiles possible and breathed, "Wow." I watched in awe at the bright lights of the huge amusement park. I was so happy.

"You like it, huh?" Hwoarang asked me.

"No, I don't like it!" I responded immediately, turning around to face the redhead. He seemed genuinely shocked with my response and a bit flummoxed. Then I said, "I _love_ it!"

Unexpectedly, I jumped him with a hug. He caught me in his arms like he was prepared for it or something, but I didn't care! I hugged him tightly and he held me close to his body.

"Thank you…" I whispered into his chest.

"No problem, Xiaoyu." Hwoarang replied, gently running his hand up my back and to the back of my neck and all the way to the back of my head, his hand resting there as he pulled away a little. He was staring at my face now.

I just knew I was blushing like a retard.

"Why did you do this?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I like you." Hwoarang stated simply, lowering his head until his lips were inches from mine.

I froze, unable to move. When his lips connected with mine, euphoria exploded within my mind. I shut my eyes and found myself all over him. My arms were around his neck in seconds and he was holding me by the hips. Our lips moved against each other's in perfect sync.

Our sudden kiss eventually ventured into a _French kiss_, and it was absolutely divine. I don't remember how or when, but I found my legs around his waist and he was keeping me up by holding my thighs against his hips. He was leaning against his motorcycle as we continued to make out.

Minutes ticked on by and I felt his lips on the skin of my neck, biting, licking, and sucking on the skin there, causing me to release mouse-like squeaks and soft moans. I had my eyes closed as he carried out his actions, my hands running through his soft hair.

His wonderful lips traveled from my neck and all the way back to my own lips where he kissed them several times before finally pulling away, panting softly. My breathing had increased too during the whole ordeal and I allowed my eyes to open and was met with his.

Did I…actually _make out_ with Hwoarang?!

I really did go coo-coo in the head!

But, you know, I didn't mind whatsoever.

I kissed his cheek and then gave him an Eskimo kiss. He kept holding me up and I didn't even feel like moving, not even to go explore the amusement park he had taken me to.

I just wanted to stay there…forever…


End file.
